


食蛇鸟（下）

by nmsy7mlzf7



Series: 舟♂车♂劳♂顿 [2]
Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟, 梅菲斯特 - Fandom, 浮士德 - Fandom, 浮梅 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmsy7mlzf7/pseuds/nmsy7mlzf7





	食蛇鸟（下）

“我当然知道，不会有人……废物，都是废物……把他们都给我杀——呜！”

梅菲斯特从噩梦中惊醒，惊醒的原因是被人捏住了鼻子。浮士德一脸冷漠地松开手，仿佛什么都没发生一样，坐在废墟上继续发呆。

啧，这个人总是这样。上次发生了那么过界的事情，梅菲斯特本就打算好和他结仇——反正仇家已经这么多，不在乎再多一个。没想到浮士德第二天就把一切收拾妥帖，既没有临时发情之后的狼狈，也没有被新同事强奸了的尴尬，不冷不淡地还和自己打了招呼，仿佛什么都没发生。

这让梅菲斯特非常挫败，这种挫败是他这么多年第二次尝到，却令人沉醉不已。

“你说，怎么让浮士德生气啊？”梅菲斯特曾经这么问w。

w一脸看鬼的表情，厌恶地往另一边坐一点。“你出现在谁面前谁能不生气？”

但是浮士德就没生气，就算自己那样折辱他，那个体温微凉的少年也只是略微制止他那时过分的行为，并且事后像什么都没发生一般，还给自己尽职尽责地做着辅助。就好像稍稍摘下那层厚重的面具喘息了一口气之后，又重新带了回去，滴水不漏。

“他好像对什么事都不大在意啊。”w看事儿大不嫌热闹，笑嘻嘻地拿走梅菲斯特面前最后一块马卡龙。“或许，如果你在他面前做更多更过分的事情，说不定能让他真的杀了你哦。”

可是梅菲斯特觉得自己是真的喜欢浮士德，被杀死还怎么继续喜欢他？如果真的要杀死的话，不如自己把他杀死，作成最完美的护卫。

乌萨斯崇尚力量，只要是强大的人做什么都是对的。浮士德作为战士真的是无可挑剔，使命必达甚至完成得非常优秀，他那些隐形弩手部下也时长让梅菲斯特羡慕不已，自己手里这些尸块和源石的混合物真是相形见绌。

如果是浮士德，一定会成为最完美的护卫，最完美。

荒野上的星星比城市里要亮很多，浮士德把梦魇中的人叫醒之后就转过头，继续盯着窗外漫天荧星发呆。守夜这种事平时也不需要他们这些干部来做，况且这次暂时住在还算安全的废弃大楼里就更没有必要。但是在冬季的夜晚浮士德总是尽量减少睡眠，种族问题让他很容易在寒冷的季节难以睡醒。

“我刚说梦话了吗？”

“没有。”

他回答得很快，那么必然是有了。梅菲斯特不悦地眯起眼睛，他厌恶提起曾经那些耻辱的恶心的过往，自然也不想被任何人窥见。

“……没说什么关键的。”浮士德看着身边苍白少年的眼神，十分熟练地补了一句，只是一贯冷冰冰的语气里带着一点点嘲讽的意味，让梅菲斯特听着更加火大，果然还是他被肏到满眼水汽又倔强又痛苦的表情更为好看。

“浮士德，过来。”梅菲斯特扬起笑脸，解开睡袋朝着烤火的少年招招手。比起他们刚见面的时候，梅菲斯特长高了一些，至少能和浮士德接近平视。浮士德有些不解他要做什么，这块稍整洁的房间留给两个人，其他人都在不远的外围，这让浮士德有一些微妙的不安感。

“过来呀，我好冷。”

“我的体温会比你更低。”

“那好吧，我好热，快过来。”梅菲斯特笑的更开心，金色的眼眸眯起来像温柔的弯月。

浮士德不想理他，又担心他这么敞着睡袋会散失热量，走过去动作粗暴地给他拉上收束口。他的手指不小心碰到梅菲斯特的脸颊，那个温度似乎真的有一些高。

他皱起眉，伸手盖在梅菲斯特额头上。浮士德鲜少触碰他人，只知道自己的体温偏低，但是这已经称得上烫手的温度也很明显的不对劲。收敛恶意的少年看起来像个纯真无邪的洋娃娃，他眨了眨眼睛，纤长的晶莹睫毛似乎能带起风一样忽闪忽闪。

又冷，又热，额头这么烫。“你在发烧。”

“嗯？啊~对哦我病了，你要陪着我睡觉吗？”梅菲斯特不知在想什么，握住浮士德的手腕，掌心一片滚烫几乎要把冷血动物烫伤。

“我去拿药，松手。”他话还没说完，明明在发热的人却好像完全没有生病一样，还拽着他手腕用力往回拉扯。浮士德由着他，往前走了几步跪坐下来，一副随你折腾的模样叹了口气。“你想干什么？”

“浮士德。”梅菲斯特声音放轻，他坐起来伸手在墨发少年还没反应过来的时候一把抱住脖颈，没了嚣张跋扈的嘲讽，柔软的像乌萨斯雪原刚出生的雏鸟。“浮士德，我上次好像没有亲你。”

“什……”

少年的最柔软的地方是什么味道？是野果，是花瓣，是暴雨后的彩虹云。是鲜血，是硝烟，是生命流逝时的悲鸣。

浮士德睁大眼睛，梅菲斯特的气息从来没有这么近过，就算是上一次，两个人也是在剑拔弩张中互相抵抗。而这回他那充满矛盾的气息彻底包裹住自己，在湿热的舌尖舔舐到唇瓣的一瞬间，点燃了烟火。

梅菲斯特的力气并不大，浮士德只不过稍微挣扎两下就把他推开。下唇已经被他咬破，伤口在冷空气里火辣辣得疼。梅菲斯特非常高兴一般，仰躺在地上面色绯红额头渗出大颗的汗珠，他仰头看着他笑。

“你发抖了？你害怕了？生气了哦浮士德。”

“没有。”

而梅菲斯特却已经开始止不住的喘息，少年的表情凝固了一瞬间，很快就聪明地领悟了情况。他的笑容逐渐收敛，变得严肃，逐渐变为愤怒和可怖。

“那就滚。”

“梅菲斯特，你……”浮士德没有理会他的突然变脸，走过去两步，对方却炸毛一般几乎弹射起来，挣扎着后退。

“滚，滚远点！！”

开阔的环境中也掩藏不住一股丁香味道，不是柔润软甜的丁香花，而是充满攻击性的强烈的药丁香气息。即使浮士德十分熟悉和清楚这是什么情况，也一时没能把这股味道和初潮的Omega联系在一起。

梅菲斯特当然明白自己是什么处境，不远处就是其他部下休息的地方，若有似无的穿堂风很快就会把自己的气息散布出去。陌生的快感和渴求在消磨他的意志和体力，况且还要提防面前的人，提防其他闻风而动的Alpha，提防全世界。

“先躺下。”

“滚开！我也是Omega你是不是觉得很开心？你敢碰我，唔……绝对杀了你。”

“闭嘴，躺下。”浮士德有条不紊，拽起睡袋把已经开始失去理智的梅菲斯特裹了个严实，领口的束口带直接扎紧，伸手安抚性地在他额头上抹了一把汗，压低声音半哄半命令：“医疗部可能有抑制剂，我去给你拿，不准乱动，明白吗。”

“浮士德……浮士德！别走……”初潮的汹涌不是寻常意志力可以抵抗的，梅菲斯特眼神已经迷离起来，他手在睡袋口附近推搡，想说你别出去，别告诉其他人我是O，但是一句也说不出来，只能变成无助的喘息。

整合运动这某种程度上近乎流民的团体让梅菲斯特感觉到不安，他从来没想过自己会是Omega，那个被自己厌恶的Omega，那个以此为凶器伤害过别人的Omega。所以他非常明白自己手下这群人如果……如果……

浮士德僵在原地不知如何是好，一会要走一会不要走的。他可以理解梅菲斯特的慌乱，毕竟是自己也曾经历过的事情，不过这果然是他的脾气。浮士德真的想这么一走了之放他自己挺半晚上就好，但是梅菲斯特含着眼泪的金色眸子实在是让他无法置之不理。

“到底是走还不是不走？”他坐在床沿边，用从未有过的温柔语气，半哄半问。

梅菲斯特很显然已经被情欲冲击得糊涂了，他折腾了这一会好容易解开领口束缚的睡袋，侵略性的丁香气息立刻散溢来。浮士德也不必去思考他到底是要走还是要留，抱起迷糊呓语的人四处看了看。

房门有一些松动，勉强还能算关上，玻璃窗裂开了一道豁口，这也是这间屋子唯一的冷气来源。浮士德叹了一口气，无不头疼地捏了捏眉心。他拆开睡袋，里面的少年像寻找热源的幼兽一般立刻缠了上来。

“好难受，好热……”

“我知道。”浮士德小声地安抚他，手掌托着少年毛发柔软的后脑，指腹触碰到因为发情而肿起的部分，梅菲斯特触电一般仰头咬着下唇惊呼。

“呜——！”他双腿交叠磨蹭着往浮士德身上靠，却又在浮士德伸手去解开扣子的时候躲闪挣扎。“我会杀了你……你知道的吧，我会，呜……杀了你……”

“你不会。”浮士德极为肯定，也不知是被信息素影响还是眼前的场景过于刺激，他竟然也有了些许反应。少年内裤已经被洇湿了一偏，浮士德松开钳制着的手，托起少年膝窝不由分说地打开，手指从那已经充分准备好的湿濡的入口插进去。

“——！”梅菲斯特睁大眼睛仰头无声呻吟，豆大的眼泪从脸颊滚落，浮士德不知道这是被快感逼迫出来的还是别的什么原因。他环住怀里还像个孩子一样却已经成熟的人，尽力温柔地抹去那几滴水渍。自己处理发情期的时间也不少，只是没想到黎博利的体温要比萨佛拉*高这么多，湿濡又滚烫的内壁几乎要把他的手指烫伤。

而当浮士德反射性想要抽出手指的时候，梅菲斯特的双眼却又恢复了焦点，他看向墨色头发的少年，握住他的手腕邀请似地往里戳弄。“你走的话……也杀了你，啊！”

真难伺候。浮士德在心里暗暗吐槽了一句，脸上却不由自主露出转瞬即逝的笑意。说到底还是个小孩，何必跟他计较。当他这么想着的时候，梅菲斯特伸出手，在他宽大的上衣下面准确地覆盖住半硬的地方。

“……手拿开。”

“我不……欠你的……”

浮士德连生气都省了，欠，要说欠那可多了。即便是刻意淡化上一次的事情，他也没有无所谓到毫不介意，到了这时候这个人竟然说“欠”。

可是男人的身体总是无法准确的执行大脑的想法。浮士德被四溢的信息素和胡乱揉弄得手掌弄得彻底硬起来，他握住梅菲斯特的手腕压在一边，惩罚性地用手指在柔软的生殖腔入口膜瓣上按压一下。

“啊啊——！”白发少年压抑地尖叫一声，前端硬挺的性器吐出一小股清液，落在他体毛浅淡的小腹上，顺着股沟流进两人搅弄在一起的淫糜之地。

浮士德清晰地听见自己吞咽唾液的声音，等他回过神来，自己手掌搭在下裤上已经解开了腰带。

这样做的话，梅菲斯特怕是真的会杀了自己。

但是浮士德就是相信，他不会这么做。

梅菲斯特被两根手指不轻不重地搅弄到有些焦躁，期望更多一些的快感，但是又觉得已经要承受不来，吊着不上不下原本汹涌的初潮丝毫没有缓解的意思。而且那手指的动作也越来越慢，越来与敷衍，这让本来就受“奇耻大辱”的梅菲斯特更为火大。

而他睁开眼睛，看见浮士德正解开扣子，抽出手指在他下身上抹了两把，接着就被比手指粗上不少的玩意插进饥渴的甬道。

“——！浮……唔唔——！”

浮士德手永远是那么快，他立刻捂住了梅菲斯特还没来得及尖叫出声的嘴，挺身往最深处戳弄一下。丁香和莓果的味道逐渐混合在一起，被破窗漏进来的风吹得满屋都是。

“你想外面的人都听见吗？”Omega的甬道又湿又烫，浮士德一进去就忍不住发出一声低喘。他以为梅菲斯特会挣扎会愤怒，却没想过满脸不可置信的人身体僵硬地绷直了几秒，然后鼻息粗重伸出手臂环住自己脖颈。

“唔，唔唔……”他手捂着的唇瓣分开了一些，湿热滚烫的舌尖舔舐在敏感的掌心，灼得浮士德立刻松开。

“呼……”

“哈哈……嗯，啊！……嗯……浮士德，浮士德……”梅菲斯特一边喘一边笑得眉眼弯弯，他伸出手按在浮士德后颈上，指腹揉捏那块还留着牙印疤痕的腺体。

浮士德没想到他会这样，闷哼一声撑着床面的手一软，几乎压在梅菲斯特身上。而白发的少年已经是一副完全餮足的模样，甚至还抬起腿夹住他的腰，伸出舌尖舔过他脸颊上的鳞片。

“唔——！”浮士德低下头，才发现刚才梅菲斯特已经射出来了，白灼的精液喷洒在两个人小腹之间。高潮之后缓解了发情症状的人眼神也清明了不少，不，他应该是更疯了。梅菲斯特伸手按住他的肩头，巧妙地一翻身变成跨坐在他身上的模样，轻轻松松地逆转了攻势。

“浮士德，我的浮士德哦……”梅菲斯特趁着他不设防的瞬间，虎口紧紧卡住浮士德的喉咙，这么含着他的性器压制在床上。窒息的痛楚立刻让他剧烈地挣扎起来。不善战斗的少年虽然无法完全压制住，却刻意而巧妙地抬起臀部，让他插在里面的性器突破那块嫩肉的阻隔插进窄小紧致的生殖腔。

“呃——！”窒息和突如其来的刺激让浮士德直接入门倒，濒死一般的快感仿佛被按进最冰冷的池水中又拯救出来一般。不知什么时候脖颈上的钳制松开了，浮士德喘着气慌张撑起身，梅菲斯特只穿着上身睡衣，大腿间还挂着不知道是谁的精液，坐在床上眯起眼睛，像第一次见面一般打量着他。

“我一定会杀了你。”梅菲斯特笑得极为开心，舌尖在干燥的下唇上轻轻舔舐了一下。

*私设浮士德是蛇，而萨佛拉应该是蜥蜴目……总之先这么写,意会一下_(:3JZ)_


End file.
